Fria
by MelissaFics
Summary: Christian no puede creer lo que esta viviendo, no puede creer que esa sea su Ana. No puede creer nada, solo una sola cosa: Todo esto, es culpa suya! Personajes, lugares y esenarios propios de E. L. James, mía es solo la historia.
1. Prologo

Prologo

Estos asustada, fría y sola. Christian Gray, mi esposo acaba de colgarme el teléfono al querer saber donde estaba.

Han sido dos días muy duros, después que le diera la noticia de Pequeño Bip y apenas si me miro después de nuestra discusión en la mañana.

Me senté en el sillón de la sala a esperar que mi esposo llegara y tratar de aclarar las cosas, espere, espere y espere. Las horas transcurrieron pero Christian no regresaba.

De pronto me pareció escuchar unos pasos aproximándose a mi. ¡Que alivio!, crei que nunca llegaría.

Pero al voltearme a verlo el miedo se apodero de mi, ese no era mi 50

¡Era Jack!


	2. Chapter 1

Wow, cuanta aceptación.

Mil gracias, con su entusiasmo me dieron ganas de continuarlo de inmediato.

P.D el fic sera contado por el señor Gray, solo el prologo es de Anastasia.

Capitulo 1

¿Y con eso como te sientes?

-Bueno, dime Christian. ¿Qué mas ha pasado por tu vida esta ultima semana?

¿A de más del hecho de que mi esposa este muerta en vida y de que todo sea culpa mía?

Nada, o si, descubrí que mi hijo al que no quiero tener será niño; fuera de eso, todo normal

-Sera niño. - decidí responder

-Baya. ¿Y con eso como te sientes?

-Por favor, Flynn. No me jodas.

-¿Qué dije?

Mi psiquiatra de verdad parecía no entender su error, aun que este era demasiado claro para mi.

-Mi esposa lleva tres meses en estado de depresión grave, ¡tres meses!. El hijo que crese en su vientre nacerá en poco tiempo y tendrán que cortar a mi esposa para salvarlo si ella no reacciona, tendré que hacerme cargo de ese bebé yo solo, y por si fuera poco: ¡Todo es culpa mía!

-Crhistian, es mi deber saber las reacciones y opiniones de mis paciente con respecto a los acontecimientos de sus vidas, no te enfades por que te hago una pregunta por regla

Eso me hizo reír. "Pregunta por regla" había dicho.

Parece que ningún psicólogo podía pasar esa ley por alto ni una sola ves. Etas aquí contándole tus problemas, y lo que se les ocurre es preguntarte "¿y con eso como te sientes?".

Mierda, ¿Es que no es obvio?

-¿Crhistian?

-Lo siento, Flynn. Hecho de menos a mi Ana.

-Ana va a volver Crhitian. Te lo aseguro. Lo mejor que puedes hacer por ella mientras tanto, es demostrarle lo arrepentido que estas por la forma en que se dieron las cosas. Demuéstrale que no la dejaras sola otra ves y que le serás incondicional.

-No se como

-Hay maneras. No te alejes de ella nunca a de más de lo extremadamente necesario, consiéntela llevándole flores, bésala y hazle cariños constantemente, o...

-O...

-O puedes preparar la habitación del bebé

Eso me puso tenso en un instante.

Ana me había dado la noticia del niño y yo reaccione alejándome de ella. Lo pero es que a pesar de todo, no sentía el menor apego por esa criatura. No estaba listo para ser padre, y no estaba listo para querer a alguien más en mi vida... en nuestra vida.

¿Por que tenia que quedarse embarazada?

Nuestra vida era perfecta siendo solo nosotros dos

¿O es que yo no era suficiente para ella?

Ni siquiera sabia si lo había hecho a propósito o fue accidental

-Sea como sea, ese niño ya viene- Me respondí Flynn -Soy tu psiquiatra Grey, es mi deber saber lo que piensas- me dijo con una media sonrisa al ver mi cara de asombro

-No se que hare, Flynn. No estoy listo para ser padre y sin Ana menos. ¿Y si resulto ser un padre de mierda?

-¿Crees que Ana te dejara ser un padre de mierda, Christian?

-¿Y si ella no esta para guiarme? Los doctores creen que para entonces ella estará de vuelta, pero generaron un plan "B" en caso de que no sea así. Eso abre la posibilidad de que tenga que criar a una criatura yo solo.

-Bueno... ¿Y con eso como te sientes?

Irónicamente, esa pregunta me hizo reír.


	3. Chapter 2

Como prometí aquí esta el cap. 2

Espero que esto les aclare un poco las cosas entre Christian y Ana.

Otra cosa. Creo que me apresure a empezar a publica este fic, ya que estoy en universidad y la verdad es que la mayor parte del tiempo estoy invirtiéndolo en la escuela. Tratare de actualizar rápido pero no prometo nada. Esperemos que no tengan que esperar mucho :)

Capitulo 2

Suplicando

Llegue a casa con las palabras de Flynn aun en mi cabeza.

¿Como demonios solucionare esta ves el lio en el que me metí?

¿Y si Anastasia no me perdonaba nunca?

-Ana, amor. Ya llegue.

Por favor. Respóndeme, nena.

Mi esposa estaba como siempre, en su silla viendo por la ventana, tan quieta... tan frágil.

Me posicione frente a ella, sentado en cuclillas para poder verla cara a cara.

-Ana, cariño. ¿Me extrañaste? Gail me dijo que no te comiste toda tu comida. ¿No quedamos en que hoy te lo comerías todo. ¿Por qué insistes en desobedecerme?

Su respuesta fue la de siempre, seguía viendo a la nada, hacia cualquier punto perdido en el ciello de Seattle que la ventana del Escala podía proporcionar.

-Ana, nena. Por favor, te lo estoy suplicando... Mirame

Ana solo me bajo la vista hacia mi por unos segundos para después seguir fija en su mundo

-¿Sr. Grey?

-¿Que quiere señora Jones?

-La comida esta lista

No me moví hasta que Gail coloco su mano en mi hombro

-Anímese, los doctores dijeron que era pasajero. Ya vera que cuando menos se lo espere ella estará con nosotros otra ves.

Me volteé a verla y como siempre tenia una reconfortante sonrisa en su rostro.

-Siempre la estaré esperando Gail

Ella ensancho su sonrisa y continuo:

-Tal y como debe ser. Pero mientras tanto, ambos tienen que comer.

Asentí con resignación y empujando la silla en la que Ana había estado entada desde que se despertó nos lleve a la barra mientras le hablaba a mi esposa.

-Hoy tuve un día muy pesado ¿sabes? Primero pase horas interminables en la oficina, con juntas, papeleo y más cosas aburridas, después esa cita con Flynn. ¡Dios Nena! me moría por llegar a casa y verte.

Había llevado a Anastasia con Flynn después de ver a los doctores, el me dijo lo mismo, que con tiempo y hablándole de todo, ella podría regresar más rápido a ser la misma de antes.

Así que todos nos decidimos a no hacer otra cosa que hablarle.

Hablábamos de nuestros respectivos días, por más aburridos que fueran; de los acuerdos en la empresa; de las ropas que comprábamos... eso en el caso de mi hermana, claro.

-Creo que estamos a nada de cerrar el trato con Apple, solo es cosa de firmar el papeleo. Creo que dentro de una semana tendrás esa mac nueva que te prometí.- decía mientras la colocaba en la cabeza de la mesa.

Y como si Ana pudiese responderme de verdad, me apresure a "defenderme"

-Se que no te gusta gastar en eso si la tuya aun sirve. Pero velo de este modo. Tendrás una mucho mejor y más nueva que la actual completamente gratis. En teoría no se gastara nada.- Sonreí para tratar de convencerla pero su "respuesta" tan usada me borro la sonrisa.

Resignado me senté a su lado para tomar el primer bocado de carne que estaba frente a mi.

-Entonces. ¿Qué me dices tu? ¿Qué tal tu día?

Silencio

Una ves terminadas todas las tareas del día llego la hora de ir a la cama.

Cargue a Ana de su silla de ruedas para acostarla en su lado de la cama para después acostarme a su lado.

Se quedo dormida al instante como siempre y siguiendo su ejemplo mi propia rutina viene a mi.

Todo se ve tan claro frente a mis ojos.

Flash Back

Llegué a casa horas después de su llamada, cansado, seguro de que estaría dormida y no discutiría... no me equivoque en lo segundo.

Ana estaba acostada en el suelo, como si alguien la hubiese aventado o se hubiera caído.

En un instante la peor idea cruzo mi mente, pero al girarla y ver sus ojos comprendí que no era así.

Inmediatamente la lleve al hospital mas cercano de casa, mis padres me alentaban diciendo que todo estaría bien, que Ana solo estaba un poco cansada y con una posible anemia.

Pero el doctor me dio otro diagnostico.

-Señor Gray. Depuse de hacerle distintos análisis a su esposa, descubrimos que tiene un estado de shock traumático muy serio.

-¿Eso que quiere decir? ¿Qué tiene mi esposa?

-Señor grey, su esposa esta despierta, esta en condiciones de salud estables considerando su embarazo. Pero, señor, su esposa no hablara, no se moverá, y no estará consiente de lo que pase. Y no sabemos por cuanto tiempo.

Fin Flash Back

Según me había dicho el doctor esto se debía a una posible crisis o a una noticia impactante.

En resumen

Yo deje a mi esposa en estado de shock a largo plazo.

Lo que le paso es culpa mía


	4. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

Este pequeño

Hoy Ana tenia cita con la ginecóloga por su embarazo y me estaba muriendo de miedo.

Miles de indias cruzaron mi mente.

Ayer había tenido otra cita con Flynn en donde el tema principal fue el bebé.

Flash Back

-Bueno, Christian. Si no me equivoco mañana hay cita con Anastasia. ¿No?

-Estoy muerto de miedo John

-¿Por qué?

-Por que veré a esa criatura en ese monitos. Lo voy a ver indefenso en el cuerpo de alguien que no puede defenderse ni ella misma.

-Y...- me ínsita a continuar

-¿Y si me encariño con él?

-Bueno, que yo sepa, que un padre se encariñe con su hijo no nato no tiene nada de malo, Christian

-¡¿Y si lo defraudo?!- exploto- ¿Qué pasa si soy igual a mi padre? ¿Qué pensara de mi cuando sepa lo que le hice a su mamá? No me da miedo quererlo, me da miedo defraudarlo

-Christian...-

-Siempre defraudo a los que amo- interrumpí derrotado

-¿Quieres saber lo que creo?

-Para eso te pago, ¿No?- respondo

El solo sonríe y dice:

-Yo de verdad espero que seas como tu padre

¡¿Qué coño dijo el imbécil?!

-Para mi, y seguramente para ti también, Carrick es tu padre. ¿Me vas a decir que es un mal padre?

-Es el mejor- razone

-Entonces tienes un gran ejemplo. ¿Por qué no te dejas asesorar por el? Aclara tus dudas.

Me limito a asentir y levantarme de la silla pasa salir

-¡Ah, y Christian!

-¿Si?- dije girándome

-Es por esto que me pagas- dijo apuntando a su cabeza con una sonrisa

No pude evitar devolvérsela.

Fin flashback

Bueno, vamos a ver a este pequeño- dijo la doctora levantándole la bata a Ana -Muy bien. ¡Aja! ¡Aquí esta!

Vi el monitor y mi peor pesadilla se hizo realidad.

Ahí estaba él... o ella.

El bebé de mi esposa... nuestro bebé... mi bebé

Tan pequeño

-Este es su piecito, y aquí esta su manita.

¡Dios! Tenia ganas de lloras

-¿Quiere saber que será?

Asentí después de pensarlo un instante

-Pues será un baroncito.

¡Dios! ¡Un niño!

Un niño igual que yo. ese pensamiento me borro la sonrisa del rosto y las palabras de Flynn me vinieron a la mente

-¿Señor Gray?

-Perdón, ¿Qué decía?

-Ya terminamos. Puede vestir a su esposa ahora

-Gracias

En cuanto nos dejo solos empecé a vestir a Ana para ir a casa.

-¡Escúchate nena? ¡Es un niño! ¡Junior!

Hice una pausa para ponerle la camisa y me senté en el banquillo frente a ella.

-Olle, te prometo que los voy a cuidar ¿Si? A ti y a Junior. Pero tienes que ayudarme, no puedo hacerlo solo.

Ella solo siguió viendo al frente.

-Okey. Vamos a casa, amor.

{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{

Okey. A qui esta el 3° cap. espero que con este les quede claro un poco mas los sentimientos de Christian.

No es que no quiera al niño, es que tiene miedo de hacerle daño


	5. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

Un mañana mejor

Me desperte como todas las mañanas directno al baño para ducharme y arreglarme para el trabajo.

Al salir de mi abitaciòn ya vetido y dirijirme a la cosina donde me esperaba el desayuno me tope con mi imagen favorita en los ultimos años y no pude evitar la sonrisa de idiota en mi cara.

-Papí-

-Buenos dias campeon- le dije a mi pequeño dandole un beso en la frente- ¿como dormiste?

-!Bien¡ Mamá y yo parque

-¿Mamá y tu iran al parque?

-Siii- responde mi hijo con entusiasmo

-Seria más divertido si fueras tu tambien- Me dijo Ana abrazandome por la espalda

-Saldre temparano, amor. Los alcansare alla.

-Bien

Salgo de casa despues de compartir el desayuno con mi hermosa familia y Taylor y yo nos dirijimos a la oficina.

-Sr Grey. Disculpe que le pregunte. ¿Al pequeño Grey le siguen gustando los autos?

"Pequeño Grey" es el nombre que Mía decidio ponerle al niño ya que, según ella, era una copia exacta mia.

-Nunca me he enterado de lo contrario, Taylor.

-Entonses le agradeceria que le diera esto. Hoy es mi noche libre y no tendre oportunidad de darselo.

Taylor me pasa por entre los asientos una pequeña caja enbuelta en un vistoso papel rojo y un moño azul.

El y Gail no pudieron asististir a la pequeña fiesta que Ana le había organizado a nuestro hijo por su segundo cumpleaños.

Y creo que el que la Sra. Jonson me alla pedido recorerle su dia libre tiene que ver con la noche libre de Taylor

Mmm... la curiosidad de mi esposa es contajiosa.

-Gracias Taylor, Ana lamenta que no pudieran ir a la fiesta la semana pasada

-Nosotros igual señor

Tras una junta con uno de mis ultimos socios asociados por fin estaba listo para ir al parque con mi familia, cuando mi secretaria me dijo que Beky, la nueva secretaria del departamento de archivo queria hablar con migo.

-En que te puedo ayudar Beky?- pregutne

Le di la espalda mientras quitaba mi saco del perchero y me lo ponia

-Disculpe que lo moleste señor Grey, pero mi jefe me pidio que le dijera que desaparecio uno contrato del año pasado y no...

Voltie para ver porque se interumpia, una sonrisa presumida y tonta se clavo en mi cara al ver que observaba una foto de Ana, el niño y yo frente al árbol de navidad en la casa de mis padres.

-¿Es su familia, señor?

-Si. Hermosa ¿verdad?

-Su esposa y usted son muy afortunados- me respondio con una sonrisa

-Gracias- nos quedamos unos minutos en silencio hasta que lo termine- Entonses, que pasa con ese contrato

-¡Sierto! Mi jefe dice que solo quedan las copias, pero el original se extravio.

-Manda a alguien a ver si lo tienen ocupado renobandolo

-Si seño

-Adios Beky

-Hasta el lunes Sr. Grey

Depues de estacionar el Audio R8 en la banqueta entro al parque, despues de unos 5 minutos caminando distingo el cabello largo y lacio de Ana bolando en el aire.

Esta bajando por una resbaladilla con nuestro hijo en sus brasos. Corro hasta donde estan y antes de que se deslicen una segunda ves por ese tubo en forma de resorte ya estoy en la salida. me coloco a espaldas de la resbaladilla para quedar justo detrás de mi esposa cuando esta sale del juego, me posisicono a sus espaldas y le susurro al oido

-Hola bella dama

Deja al niño en el suelo quien se banbolea unos cuantos pasos antes de que lo sujete y suelte una carcagada por la sorpresa

-Hola campeon. ¿Me extrañaste euqeño?

-¡Papí!- me responde.

Paseamos con el niño por los de mas juegos, me siento en un columpio con el en mis piernas y tomo vuelo escuchando sus interminables carcajadas.

Mientras Ana prepara unos bocadillos para la comida en la canasta que la señora Jhons nos preparo antes de irse en la mañana yo juego a patear la pelota con el niño.

Cuando llegamos a casa el pequeño esta dormido con su cabeza recargada en mi hombro, su madre y yo lo acostamos en su camita y lo tapamos después de ponerle esa pijama de Spider-man que tanto le gusta, entonces lo vemos dormir como un angelito.

-Dios, lo amo, pero es genial cuando esta dormido- le digo a Ana

-Bueno, logro que su hijo se durmiera. Que desea hacer en su tiempo libre señor Gray?

-Oh, nena. La pregunta ofende- le respondo mientras la tomo por las piernas y la cargo por el hombro.

Ya es de mañana, despierto, y mi esposa esta a mi lado, como en los últimos días, inmóvil.

Siento mucho no ave actualizado la semana pasada, pero la verdad como dije, estoy en la escuela y el tiempo me lo impidio.


	6. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5

Resolviendo dudas

-Entonces eso cierra el trato- le digo al presidente de Malcom´s Insurance Inc.

-Le advierto Sr. Grey, mi empresa es de gente profesional, no nos gustan las sorpresas.

-Señor Malcom, mi empresa es de gente de palabra.

-Mas les vale- es lo ultimo que oigo antes de que se corte la llamada

Si, para mi también fue un gusto hacer negocios

Me dirijo al salón donde se encontraba Carrick

-Discúlpame, papá. Era algo importante

-No te preocupes hijo, yo entiendo. Bueno y para que me ocupas

-¿Qué te hace pensar que quiero algo de ti? ¿Qué no puedo solo invitarte a mi casa?- le respondo fingiendo sentirme ofendido

Mi padre se me queda viendo aun cuando trato de evitar su mirada

-Desacuerdo... escucha

-Ya sabia

-Es sobre el bebé. Papá... yo...- decirlo era más difícil de lo que aparenta- necesito consejos y bueno, Flynn y yo pensamos que tu eras la mejor opción.

-¿Yo?- pregunta sorprendido -¿Porqué yo?

-Bueno, pues porque lograste criarme a mi.

Dios, esto enserio era incomodo

-Christian- me dice serio- ¿Por qué siempre piensas que la gente hace un sacrificio para estar contigo? Tu madre y yo te elegimos, entre un montón de niños en el país. ¿Sabes por que? ¿Por qué sabíamos que tu necesitabas saber que existe el amor, y que existen personas que te quieren a pesar de todo. Merecías ser amado hijo.

Papá parece años más viejo después de ese desahogo

-Aunque, he de admitir que abecés me cuestiono si hicimos lo suficiente

-¿A que te refieres?

-Pues que aun así, te niegas a recibir ese carillo y amor que la gente sentimos por ti

Nunca avía pensado eso.

Se por como reacciono mi madre al oxidante del Charlie Tango que ellos en serio me querían, pero jamás me puse a pensar en como les afectaba ese alejamiento que tengo a las personas.

-Papá, tu y mi madre solo lo hicieron lo mejor posible, creo que lo único que lo arruino fue mi actitud

-Bueno con tu historial creo que no te podemos culpar por tener miedo.

-Supongo que no. Siento mucho que te sienta sí. Créeme, tengo muchísima suerte de tener una familia como esta. Y... un padre como tu.

Mi padre me ve y de repente suelta una risilla

-¿Qué?- le pregunte sonriéndose

-Tú. Parece que soy yo el que necesitaba la charla, cuando estamos aquí por ti y tu bebé. Así que dime. ¿Qué querías preguntarme?


	7. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6

Aclarando dudas. Parte 2

Mire seriamente a mi padre antes de contestar su pregunta

-De todo. De mi, del niño. No se por donde empezar.

-El mejor inicio siempre es el principio.

-¿Has estado hablando con Flynn?

Mi padre suelta una carcajada que me hace sonreír.

-Solo vi una película el sábado con tu madre

-Es solo que... estoy asustado. ¿Cómo voy a educar a un niño? Si Ana no despista a tiempo, tendré que hacerlo solo.

-Christian, aun cuando Ana despierte a tiempo, tendrás que enfrentarte a educar a un bebé. Y créeme, eso te asustara muchísimo.

-¿Cómo lo hiciste tu?

-Demás esta decir que tu y tus hermanos fueron muy planeados

Eso nos hace reír a ambos.

-Las ventajas de ser adoptado- continúe yo.

Enseguida se puso serio y me vio directamente a los ojos

-Pero eso no quita que estábamos muertos del miedo. Sobre todo contigo. No sabíamos como educar un hijo cuando Eliot llego, pero poco a poco lo fuimos descubriendo. También tu lo harás hijo.

-Pero ustedes no fueron niños atormentados por 3 años.

-Pues no, pero se que eso mismo hará que tu seas un mejor padre que muchos otros, mejor que yo inclusive. Tu jamás le harás a tu hijo lo que tu madre te hacia a ti. ¿Verdad?

Niego con la cabeza erráticamente.

-¿Lo ves? Puedes tener miedo de ser padre Crhirstian, me sorprendería que no lo tuvieras. Pero no tengas miedo de ser como tus padres biológicos. No eres ni de cerca como ellos.

Agacho mi cabeza avergonzado por lo que iba a decir después

-Antes lo era

-Bueno ¿Qué fue lo que te cambio?

Inmediatamente mi semblante cambia y lo volteo a ver con una sonrisa

-Anastasia

El me ve devolviéndome la sonrisa- Exacto- me dice- Por tu amor a Ana educaras a ese niño de una manera extraordinaria. Sin mencionar que cuando lo veas por primera vez no habrá nada mas hermoso que ese pequeño

-¿Lo dice la experiencia?- le pregunto con una sonrisa tímida

-Por supuesto- responde

Después de despedir a mi papá fui a mi habitación donde Ana estaba recostada tomando una siesta.

Me acosté a su lado y pose mis manos en su vientre aun plano

Hola hay dentro- le susurre a Junior- Pues... yo soy tu papá y ten por seguro que los voy a cuidar mucho a ti y a tu mamá...

Ok, a partir de a qui publicare por reviews ya que no me conviene seguir escribiendo la historia si no les gusta o no la leen, y la mejor forma de saber que les gusta es por medio de estos.


	8. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7

-Cambia mi junta para mañana, ¿sí?

-Si señor Gray

Intento mantenerme tranquilo y sereno en la oficina para que mi personal no sienta mi desesperación, pero esto es cada vez más difícil.

Ana tuvo un pequeño avance según me dijo el fisioterapeuta hace cerca de tres días; y aun que en su momento eso me lleno de alegría y jubilo al poco tiempo solo sirvió para aumentar mi desesperación.

Logro mover un poco los dedos, pero después de eso todo siguió igual, y aun cuando el doctor me dijo que eso ya representaba algo realmente positivo yo me moría por volver a escuchar su voz, por sentir sus manos acariciando mis mejillas y sus hermosos labios formando una sonrisa.

Supongo que eso tendrá que esperar, por ahora tenía que enfocarme en cosas de importancia inmediata, como el hecho de que mi madre quería organizar algo así como un baby shower con sus amiga y la familia de Ana, cosa que a mí no me gustaba nada. Ella ni siquiera sabría lo que estaba pasando y no me sentiría cómodo con todas esas señoras viendo a mi esposa de manera diferente.

Mi suegra estaba de acuerdo con migo, ella decía que una bienvenida ya que Anastasia estuviera recuperada sería lo mejor.

Pero la idea de los pequeños obsequios se quedó muy presente en mi mente y además en nuestra última terapia nos dijeron que acercar a Ana al bebé haría que se sintiera más cerca de la realidad.

Así que ahora estaba cancelando mis últimos compromisos del día para pasar por una tienda de bebés de camino a casa.

Llegue a "Toy´s Rus" y pedí a la encargada me mostrara toda la ropita unisex que tenían, nunca había visto ropa tan diminuta.

Dos de mis dedos cabían apenas en unos pequeños guantecitos. ¿Y se supone que la mano de Junior cabria ahí?

Cuando llegue a casa Ana estaba sentada en la silla como siempre, viendo hacia la ventana del escala.

-Ana, nena. Mira todo lo que compre para Junior.

Empecé a sacar la cantidad de ropita y juguetes que encontré en la tienda para que ella las viera.

¿Puedes creer de qué tamaño tendrá las manos nuestro bebé?-Dije enseñándole los guantecitos que me fascinaron-Y mira esta sonaja. Tiene unas pequeñas tortuguitas. Y mira este carrito.- presione la pequeña visita que tenía por clacson

-"El carro hacer run-run"

-Es graciosos ¿no? ¿Ana?

¡Señor, ayúdame, por favor!

-Bueno. También eh pensado en empezar a decorar su habitación. ¿No te parece? Me gusta un azul cielo para las paredes, con blanco. Los muebles podrían ser blanco y una gran alfombra azul para que cuando gateé no se raspe sus rodillitas…

Comencé a contarle a Anastasia todos mis planes para la habitación del bebé, pero por más que lo intentaba ella simplemente no me demostraba el más mínimo interés por algo.

Primero que nada, una disculpa ENOOOOOORMEEEE por no actualizar antes, pero estuve sin inspiración, y pues escribirles solo porque debía hacerlo pues no me parecía justo. A eso agréguenle que llegue a la mitad de mi semestre y empezó la carrilla por los trabajos finales.

Pero ya por fin estoy de vacaciones y ya agarre el hilo en la historia :D

A y por cierto, lamento haber dudado de ustedes, me quedo MUY en claro que les gusta mucho la historia xD  
Muchicimas gracias a todos.


	9. Chapter 8

Aproveche un ratito libre en el trabajo para terminarlo y subirlo xD

Un pequeño paso, una gran esperanza

Este fin de semana seria el pequeño Baby Shower que mi suegra y Kate le organizaron a Ana, yo seguía sin creer que era buena idea, no quería a todas esas personas mirando a mi esposa como si fuese un fenómeno.

Pero si algo je aprendido este tiempo de estar con ella es que nadie le puede quitar una idea de la cabeza a la señorita "Yo conozco más a Ana que tú"

Así que aquí estaba yo, encerrado en mi oficina tratando de no pensar en lo incomoda que se sentiría Ana de saber que era el centro de atención de todas esas mujeres.

-Entonces pensé en cambiar la chimenea a este lugar de aquí, y un piano en el lugar donde estaba antes….-

Elliot estaba con migo para mostrarme los planos de "la casa grande" como le decía él, pero apenas si escuchaba lo que me decía

-Y pensé que un payaso de dos metros en el cuarto principal también se vería muy bien-

-…-

-¡Christian!-

-Si, Por mi está bien.

-Oye, se que estas preocupado por Ana, pero créeme, hermano. Ella va a estar bien.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Cómo lo saben todos ustedes? ¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo solo pensando eso? Si Kate se encontrara en la misma situación, tu ¿cómo te sentirías?

-Probablemente igual que tú. Pero estamos hablando de Ana. Y de antemano se que ella va a estar bien. Ana sería incapaz de hacerte daño, y ella sabe que irse te destrozará.

-¿Y que si ya no depende de ella?

-Pues yo pienso que siempre depende de ella. Eso es lo que dicen los doctores.

-No la culparía si quisiera irse Elliot.

La discusión previa con Ana era solo un secreto entre mi madre, Flynn, y el doctor que la atendió cuando llego al hospital.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Cuando ella me conto lo del bebé, yo me enoje mucho, le grite muchas cosas de las que hoy me arrepiento. Probablemente crea que la deje.

-¿Por qué hiciste algo así?

-Porque estaba asustado y no estaba listo para tener un hijo.

Para este punto sentía que en cualquier momento Elliot me golpearía

-Bueno.-dijo soltando el aire –Te diré algo que una persona inteligente me dijo una vez. El miedo siempre esta ahí, pero cuando haces cosas por las persona que más amas, se convierte en algo soportable.

Le sonreí en respuesta, esas palabras se las había dicho yo cuando me comento su plan de proponerle matrimonio a Kate.

-Entonces regresando a la casa..- Elliot se interrumpió cuando su teléfono comenzó a sonar.

-¿Si?... Tranquila nena, más despacio… Kate, no te…

Me volteó a ver con ese rostro que hacía mucho tiempo no veía dirigido ami, miedo, Elliot tenía miedo.

-¿Qué pasa, Elliot?

-A Ana se la llevaron al hospital


	10. Chapter 9

Cap.9  
Felizmente sorprendido

-Donde está mi esposa- grito apenas atravesar la puesta del hospital

Paso un doctor que estorbaba en mi camino para llegar a recepción con Elliot posándome los talones.

-Discúlpeme señor, pero no puede llegar a un hospital gritando por muy desesperado que este.- me regaña la enfermera encargada.

-Señorita, ¿no sabe quién soy yo? Soy Christian Grey, en el momento en que me dé la gana puedo mandar a la mierda este hospital empezando con usted. Y lo hare si no me dice en este instante en que jodida habitación esta mi esposa.

-Pues fíjese que si a esas vamos, yo soy Zulema Vázquez, la enfermera que no le dirá bajo ninguna circunstancia en donde atienden a su esposa si no se calma.

Tengo que admitirlo, esta mujer tiene determinación… y furia.

En ese momento Elliot llega al mostrador y mira a l de a joven sonriente.

-Señorita, disculpe la falta de respeto de mi hermano, por favor, es solo que mi cuñada está un poco delicada de salud y esta terriblemente preocupado. ¿Podría decirnos donde se encuentra la señora Grey?

La encargada parece tranquilizarse un poso y revisa entre las hojas que tiene en sus manos.

-Anastasia Grey, piso 5 habitaciones 320, señor Grey

Eso es lo único que necesito para salir corriendo hacia donde me había indicado.

Al llegar a la habitación de Ana vi a barias personas reunidas, mis padres, los de Anastasia, mi hermana y Kate.

Estaban todos alrededor de un doctor que parecía estar dando indicaciones.

-Aun no comprendemos como fue que…

-¿Cómo está mi esposa?- lo interrumpí.

-Señor Grey, por favor cálmese, le estaba diciendo a su familia que la señora Grey se encuentra en perfectas condiciones, aún no sabemos cómo fue que logro recuperarse de un modo tan repentino, pero…

-¿Recuperarse?

-¿Christian?

Esa vos. ¡Oh! Esa melodiosa voz.

Lentamente me gire hacia mi espalda y la vi; mi Ana con los hojitos abierto estaba sonriéndome.

Estaba tan desesperado que simplemente ataque al doctor y no me percate de su pequeña presencia.

-¡Hola!- Prosiguió con anhelo

-¿Ana?

-Si, según la ultimas ves que me vi en un espejo- me respondió burlona

-¡Oh, Nena!- me deje caer corriendo a abrasarla y llenar su cabeza de pequeños y cariñosos besos. -¿Qué paso? Pregunte a nadie en específico

-No lo sabemos señor Grey, cuando la señora llego aquí, simplemente llego caminando.

-Fue muy repentino, solo parpadee y me pude mover.

Estaba tan contento con mi esposa que apenas fui consciente de lo que el médico me dijo.

-Ya te dije que estoy bien.

-No me rezongue señora Grey, tómese su sopa de pollo que necesita retomar fuerzas.

-¿Porque siento que la convalecencia va a ser más difícil por ti que por sí misma?

-Ana, hablo enserio nena, el doctor dijo mucho cuidado.

-No. El doctor dijo "tómeselo con calma", tú dijiste "mucho cuidado".

-Pues me da igual, no te levantaras de esta cama en todo el día.

Ana se me quedo viendo con esa carita hermosa, llena de ilusión que tanto amo, que tanto extrañe.

-Señora Grey, como la extrañe.- le dije mientras embolia mis brazos a su alrededor.

-Yo también te extrañe Christian.

-Ana. ¿Qué es lo que paso?

Ok chicos, aqui les dejo el cap. lo siento por no actualizar antes, pero pues no tuve tiempo.

Una cosita, una persona me dijo que era una irrespetuosa por no publicar antes, yo les dije desde el principio que no estaba segura de que fuera a publicar tan seguido siempre, no me párese justo que se me critique por eso, esa persona no me conoce y no sabe que es lo que yo hago en todo el día y no sabe como manejo mi tiempo para ponerme a hacer los capítulos, así que te pido un poco de respeto por favor.


	11. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10

-¿Entonces no recuerdas nada?

-No. Solo es… como si me hubiese quedado dormida.

-Los doctores dicen que no tiene ningún problema motriz o psicológico- me apresuro a agregar

-Eso es muy favorable sin duda, pero necesito estar seguro. Ana, ¿cómo te sentiste cuando abriste los ojos?

-Pues… fue raro, fue como si todo a mi alrededor…

-Ella dice que parece que solo fueran unas horas y no unos días lo que paso en esa depresión

-Christias. ¿Serias tan amable de dejar que Ana me explique lo que paso?- Me exigió Flyn

-Oh, por su puesto, lo siento

De pronto me sentí como ese niño de 6 años al que mamá regañó por llamar a Elliot "idiota"

Ana solo me vio y me dedico una pequeña sonrisa

-Fue como estar dormida profundamente. Podía escuchar a Christian llamándome, y a mamá y papá. Era como cuando escuchas lo que pasa, pero no puedes abrir los ojos, como cuando te estas quedando dormido de a poco.

-¿Cree que eso sea algo malo?-Pregunto

-Mmm… no necesariamente. Muchas veces las personas entran en estado de depresión profunda tras un disgusto, o un susto, algo que sea de alto impacto. Es como un modo de defensa del subconsciente. Cuando ellos creen que ya no hay peligro salen de ese estado; y muchas veces los pacientes ni siquiera se dan cuanta

-Oh- no estoy seguro de quien de los dos dijo eso.

De lo que si estoy seguro era de que toda duda había desaparecido; todo lo que paso, lo que le paso a Ana fue culpa mía.

Por mi rechazo al bebé y mi forma de tratarla cuando me dio la noticia es que se sintió en peligro, la hice sentirse en peligro.

La conversación de Ana y Flyn siguió por un buen rato, pero yo ya no pude escuchar nada

-Flyn no dijo eso- me regañó casi enojada

-Pero es algo obvio, el dijo que tu te sentiste en peligro por un impacto- asegura

-Pero eso no significa que tu tengas la culpa

-Ana, puedes por favor solo aceptar lo que te digo y verme como el malo por una maldita ves

-De acuerdo- dijo después de un suspiro- si eso te hace sentir mejor, tu eres el único culpable de que me haya pasado esto

-¿Como crees que eso me va a hacer sentir mejor? Casi te pierdo a ti a nuestro hijo. Y no me gire los ojos Sra. Grey

-Christian, tu eres el mejor esposo del mundo, ¿de acuerdo? El bebé y yo somos muy afortunados de tenerte.

En ese momento toda presión de pecho, toda angustia y sufrimiento pasaron a ser nulas

¿Como puede alguien hace eso?

¿Como una sola persona tan pequeña y frágil como mi Ana puede hacer que todo lo malo de mi vida solo desaparezca cuando estoy con ella?

-Yo soy muy afortunado de tenerlos a ustedes, también- le dije con una sonrisa

Entonces empezamos a besarnos y como es costumbre inevitable entre nosotros, la pación aumento rápidamente

-Ana. Amor acabas de salir de un estado de shock. Debes descansar

-Al diablo con el descanso Sr. Grey

Me desperté sintiendo pequeños aleteos en mi mejilla, asando por mis labios y luego hasta la otra mejilla

-Hora de despertar señor Grey

Trate de contener una sonrisa y simplemente hice un sonido de enfado y me giré hacia mi derecha

-¡Christian! Debemos levantarnos. Tenemos un desayuno en tu casa ¿Recuerdas?

No pude contenerme mas y sujeté a mi esposa por la cintura y, girándome a la izquierda para quedar boca arriba con ella sobre mi, empecé a carcajearme

-¿Porque me molesta tan temprano Sra. Grey?

-¿Temprano? Pasan de las diez, parece que se quedo dormido Sr. Grey

¡Las diez!

Yo nunca me despertaba tan tarde, no era mi costumbre, siempre me levantaba a correr o desde hace algunos meses, para hacerle el amor a Ana

-Supongo que no era la única que necesitaba descansar- dijo

-¿Qué? ¿Ahora lees la mente? Le dije con una sonrisa

-Yo le llamo: "Conocer tu pareja" ahora levántate y arréglate, o llegaremos tarde con tus padres.


	12. Chapter 11

Capitulo 11

Hermanos

Después de ter una agradable ducha acompañado de mi hermosa esposa y de manejar por un rato por la ciudad llegamos a la entrada de la casa de mis padres, quienes no esperaron a que bajáramos por completo del auto ara mostrar su entusiasmo por ver a Ana.

-Ana, querida. No sabes el gusto que nos da que te encuentres bien- le dijo mi madre mientras la abrazaba

-Nos tenias a todos con el alma en un hilo muchacha- siguió mi padre

-Gracias por preocuparse por mi Sres. Grey. Pero ya me encuentro mucho mejor y feliz de estar rodeada de todos ustedes.

-Papá, mamá, será mejor que entremos para que podamos hablar.

-No vuelvas a asustarme así otra vez. ¿Entendiste?

-Te lo prometo Kate. Yo tampoco quiero pasar por eso de nuevo

-Oh Ana, no sabes el gusto que me da verte recuperada de nuevo. Te eche mucho de menos

Aun cuando Kate y yo no nos llevamos muy bien, me da mucho gusto por mi esposa que cuente con una amiga como ella, incondicional y que se preocupe como mis hermanos se preocupan por mi… y ablando de hermanos…

-Así que el buen Christian será papá ¿he?

-Elliot por Dios. ¿No puedes dejar de molestar a tu hermano?

-Vamos má. Estuve guardando el chiste por semanas. No podía esperar más

-A mi también me da gusto verte, hermano

-Sabes que bromeo Christian.- Elliot se pone muy serio y me dice- En verdad me da gusto que Ana este bien y que puedan estar otra ves tan justos y unidos como siempre

-Gracias Leliot- le respondo con una sonrisa

-Ahora que estamos convirtiéndonos en unos sentimentales...- interviene Ana y coloca mi brazo por enzima de sus hombros

Después de intercambiar una sonrisa con ella miro a Elliot y le digo

-Ana y yo estuvimos hablando y pensamos… que seria un honor para nosotros que fueran los padrinos del bebé

De repente escucho un pequeño chillido femenino y no logro detectar si es de Kate o de mi madre.

-¿De verdad, Ana?

-No hay mejores padrinos que ustedes para nuestro pequeño Blip, Kate.

-S u que?

-Así le dice al bebé- le respondo

Ana, Kate y mi madre se funden en un abraso lleno de risas y chillidos, mientras que mi padre me pone la mano en el hombro y me sonríe mostrándome, sin palabras, su orgullo.

Y aun cuando no me dice nada, con sus ojos húmedo, mi hermano mayor muestra que esta realmente feliz de ser el futuro padrino de su sobrino.

Mi hijo.

Y cuando pienso en Junior jugando con Elliot en la alfombra de la sala donde ambos crecimos y jugamos de niños, estoy seguro de que nadie además de mi hermano podría cuidar tan bien de él, de la manera en que me cuido a mi.

Algo que sin duda debía agradecer en este día, era que el neumático del auto de Ethan se hubiera ponchado y así, mi adorada hermanita no estuvo presente para escuchar cuando Ana y yo dimos la noticia sobre el apadrinado de nuestro hijo.

-Pues a mi no me parece justo. Yo también soy tu hermana Christian.

-Pero yo soy el favorito, enana

-Elliot-

Si algo aprendí durante mi infancia es que cuando Grace te ve como miro a Elliot en ese instante sabes que de verdad debes callarte.

-Se que tu también quieres ser la madrina Mia, pero Kate es mi amiga desde hace mil años, no podía dejarla de lado- dijo mi esposa

-Si, lo se. Y lo entiendo, pero ese bebé también será mi sobrino.

-Te prometo que la siguiente ves serás tu a madrina- Ana le concede a mi hermana una de esas sonrisas que le garantiza que hare lo que sea que quiera, y es que solo con esa bella son…

¡Espera!

¿Qué dijo?

-Señora Grey, le importaría si vamos solo por un bebé de momento?

-Sabes que no me refería a justo ahora, Christian- me reprende

No me malinterpreten, adoro a mi hijo inclusive desde ahora, pero es aun muy difícil para mi hacerme a la idea de que seré padre, y tener que criar a un bebé debe ser la cosa más difícil del mundo, ahora imagínense criar a mas de uno.

El resto de la noche pasa sin ningún problema y todo es muy pacifico y alegre

No me puedo imaginar otra forma de darle la bienvenida a la familia al bebé que es fruto del amor entre Ana y yo que esta.

Rodeando de nuestra familia, que sin duda lo va a amar apenas nazca, sino es que ya lo hacen ahora.

Pasado un buen rato después de la cena Ana se encuentra dormida en el sofá de la sala y Kate me aconseja que no la despierte, ya que aún tiene que descansar y recuperar fuerzas.

Decido acercarme a la que antes era mi habitación y me le quedo viendo a la vieja foto que tengo de Ela.

-Se que tus recuerdos no son muy gratos sobre ella, pero yo tengo mucho que agradecerle

No me di cuenta de que mi madre me había seguido, ni vi su sombra en el marco de la puesta

-¿Mamá?

-De no ser por ella, tu no estarías con migo ahora. Nunca abrías sido mi hijo. Y ahora no estaría a punto de convertirme en abuela.

Doy un suspiro cansado, de verdad "ella" es un tema que no quieto tocar nunca.

-No quiero que creas que estoy feliz por lo que viviste- continúa- pero creo que las cosas pasan por una razón. De no ser por ella, tu no tendrías a Ana ni a ese bebé en tu vida. ¿No crees?

-Supongo que no

-Y tampoco nos tendrías a nosotros

-Si, bueno. Dices que las cosas pasan por algo mamá. Tal ves debí pasar por toda esa… infancia para llegar hasta aquí hoy- no quise decir la palabra que tenia en mi mente frente a Grace, pero si era necesaria

Mire a la mujer que me dio un hogar, una familia y amor, a los ojos antes de continuar -Tu y Carrick son los mejores padres del mundo, y tengo mucha suerte de que me decidieran adoptar. Si tuve que pasar por todo eso para tenerlos a ustedes, y a Elliot y Mia, bien. No digo que lo pueda olvidar, pero me alegra estar aquí ahora.

Tomo un poco de aire

-Durante mucho tiempo yo no merecí que todos ustedes me quisieran, y cuando creía que tenia todo lo que podía merecer, llegó Ana a mi vida. Pero no te confundas mamá, eso no fue gracias a Ela, fue gracias a ti y a tu enorme corazón que se ablando al ver a un pequeño desprotegido. Tu eres la única a la que le debo agradecer estar aquí, ahora.

Al ver los ojos casi llenos de lagrimas de mi madre la abrazo y ella me sujeta muy fuerte, más fuerte de lo que halla hecho nunca.

-Por supuesto que merecías ese amor, bebé. Mi bebé

Nos quedamos en silencio un rato hasta que decide romperlo y decir

-No puedo creer que valla a ser abuela

Ambos soltamos una risita y, tras separarnos un poco, limpio sus lagrimas con la manga de mi chaqueta, y sabiendo que las palabras no son mi fuerte, intento transmitirle con la mirada todo ese agradecimiento y amor que siento por ella.

Por mi verdadera madre.

Ese amor que siento desde que la vi aparecer en ese cuarto blanco tan frio de hospital, estando yo tan solo.

Ese amor que siento desde que vi a ese ángel rescatarme del infierno en el que vivía.

Listo!

La verdad en este capitulo queria refejar un poco mejor relación que tiene Christian con su familia y como ha cabiado su forma de verla con la furuta llegada de Blip; aunque para serles franca la relacion con Alice... em, digo... Mia, no es tan profunda como me gustaría pero es que no se me ocurrio NADA.

Pero no se preocuoen, ya se me ocurrira algo ;)


End file.
